The present invention is related to an improved pull handle for a trunk and particularly to a pull handle having two parallel arms which can both be controllably positioned with readiness in operation, making the positioning of the pull handle in a firmer manner.
Most trunks of large or medium size sold in markets are equipped with a pull handle of various types so as to facilitate carrying of the same in journey. The conventional pull handles have some disadvantages in structure and are easily damaged or out of order in operation. Taking the prior art pull handle as shown in FIG. 1 for example, the handle portion 6 and the arm portions 7 are integrally formed. With each arm portion 7 is associated a tube 8 and a rubber ring 9 having an eccentric hole 91 is attached to the bottom end thereof. A mushroom-shaped stop cap 81 is secured to the top of each tube 8 in which each arm portion 7 can slidably move up and down in adjustment.
Such prior art pull handle has some disadvantages in practical operation given as below:
1. It is effort-taking to pull up or push down the pull handle in adjustment of the length thereof because the eccentrically positioned rubber ring 9 produces large friction against the arm portion 7, making a person adjust the handle with both hands. PA0 2. The eccentric rubber ring 9 is easily worn out in use, resulting in sudden loosening of the pull handle in operation due to loss of friction between the rubber ring 9 and the arm portion 7.